Beyond The Imperfections
by CrazyDriver
Summary: "Stevie never thought in a million years she'd be taking advice from Grace King. Who knew she could be so insightful?" *One-Shot*


**A/N: It's been a while since I put up a story, but here's a slightly angsty one shot for you guys! Hope you like it! **

"Remind me why we're even going to this stupid party again?"

Seriously, the fact that the whole Gravity 5 crew even got an invitation to "Molly's super awesome Halloween party" comes as a shock to Stevie. The rest of her friends, however, think it's totally normal to be invited to a perf party. Right…

"Come on, Stevie. It'll be fun! Besides, having a better costume than Molly at her own party would be fantastic!" Kacey beams, rifling through countless racks of Halloween costumes.

"Sure, because going to a party for the fun of it would be crazy." Stevie mocks.

"Oh, shut up and help me!"

"Fine,"

It takes about three hours before Kacey finally finds a costume she deems "the perfect amount of sexy mixed with class." Whatever that means. It's basically a slutty police uniform, but when Stevie told her that, Kacey got pretty upset about it so…

"Now for your costume." Kacey says in a sing-song voice while pulling a very revealing fireman costume off the rack.

Stevie immediately takes it from her hands and puts it back.

"I don't think so, Kacey."

"Stevie, you cannot go to a perf Halloween party dressed as a zombie or worse…a clown!" Kacey shouts at her, putting back all the choices Stevie felt actually comfortable wearing.

"Well, why not? Is it some kind of rule that if you go to a Halloween party, your costume has to be so revealing it's almost nonexistent?" Stevie laughs.

"Yes!" Kacey shouts, drawing attention from nearby shoppers. "Perf parties are known for being amazing. Only the best of the best get invited, Stevie, and you have finally been invited so you need to make an impression. Plus, don't you want to meet somebody? Maybe a sexy vampire will sweep you off your feet tonight. Hopefully, there will be plenty of empty bedrooms incase…"

"Kacey," Stevie interrupts because really, they're in public and she does not need to hear all the details of what goes on at parties the perfs throw. "I'm just not comfortable even going to this thing in the first place. How do we know Molly didn't just invite us so she could pull a prank or something? I wouldn't put it passed her."

"I wouldn't either, but we were all invited so we have to make an impression. Now here's what we're going to do. I'm going to buy you a costume myself and on the day of the party I'll bring it to your house and no matter what it is, you have to wear it to the party. Deal?"

She doesn't like the sound of this, but Stevie's sure she can trust Kacey. They've gotten really close. She'd even go as far as to say they're best friends. Kacey wouldn't buy a costume that would make her die of embarrassment. Right?

ZSZS

"No, no, no, no!" Stevie says, crossing her arms. "Abso-freaking-lutley not!"

"Steves!" Kacey begs from outside the bathroom door from where Stevie is hiding. "Everyone is waiting downstairs for you!"

She knew she shouldn't have trusted Kacey with this. Her so called best friend had promised her an awesome costume. She told her not to worry and now look at her.

Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, Stevie blushes. Kacey had gone out of her way to buy her a really tight, black, strapless top and a pair of leather, high-waisted short shorts. Ok, if she was being honest with herself, she looked cute.

No, hot.

Stevie for the first time ever, knew she looked hot.

"I still don't see how I'm supposed to be a cat." Stevie told Kacey, finally coming out of the bathroom and making her way into the bedroom again.

"Well, duh!" Kacey said. "You haven't even put on the tail or ears. Plus, I have to paint whiskers on your face."

With a roll of her eyes, Stevie sat down on her bed in front of Kacey. "Fine, let's just get this night over with."

ZSZS

Ok, so maybe Stevie enjoyed the stares all the boys were giving her.

But only a little bit.

And maybe the way Zander kept checking her out from across Molly's living room-turned-dance floor made her blush.

But only a little bit.

(Or a lot)

See, her and Zander have always been close. Ever since he moved into town, they had pretty much spent every waking moment together. They spent weekends together just chilling in his living room while watching movies, he gave her rides to and from school, and he was the only guy she knew that wasn't afraid of her three older brothers.

And, ok she'd be lying if she said she didn't have teeny tiny (gigantic) feelings for him. She spent weeks telling herself that it was just a crush and that it would go away as long as she ignored it. Too bad it didn't. Actually, it seemed like the crush just got more intense.

The thing was, Zander didn't really help to stop her crush from getting worse. It seemed like no matter how much she tried to distance herself from him, their bodies would somehow always end up pressed together.

His hand would always find hers.

And sometimes even his lips.

But the kisses would always be chaste, lasting not even ten seconds, they would never talk about it, and he'd be asking some other girl on a date the very next day. So, Stevie would put on her fake smile and act like nothing was wrong because she's just that kind of girl. Putting her friends' happiness before her own was just what she did. It was so natural for her to ignore her feelings even when it meant being unhappy herself.

"Hey, Stevie?" A cute, tall, blonde boy taps her on the shoulder, knocking her out of a daze she didn't even know she was in. "It is Stevie, right?"

"Yeah," she blushes. "You're Dave, right?"

"Yep." He answers her with a smile.

He offers to get her a drink and she accepts it because if Zander wants to play the staring game with her all night instead of actually talking to her, she might as well enjoy the company of this guy. Maybe it seems petty. It's just, lately she feels like things need to change between them. She's just so tired of Zander acting like she's a sister to him because she doubts he flirts with his sister the way he does with her.

ZSZS

"How's prince charming treating you?

She hates herself for smiling at the sound of his voice, even when his is laced with amusement and maybe a little bit of anger.

"You mean, Dave?" He nods his head, "He's been great actually. A total gentleman."

"I bet," He smirks, handing her his cup of punch.

And something so simple as him handing her his cup of punch never would have bothered her before because they've shared a drink from the same cup countless of times.

Now it bothers her.

"No, thanks. Dave already got me a drink."

The conversation is strained like most of their conversations have been lately. She doesn't know why they've been like this with each other. This strange, intense atmosphere seems to always be around them.

"How nice of him."

Stevie can tell he's being sarcastic. She'd love nothing more than to scream at him, demand he tell her what his problem is, and ask why he's been checking her out all night with a fire in his eyes he shouldn't have for someone who is _like a sister_ to him.

But she doesn't say any of that because it'd be going somewhere neither of them should go.

Instead she tells him, "Maybe you should go find some random girl to dance with. Dave should be back from the bathroom any second and I don't need you scaring him away like you always seem to do."

She knows he's angry at what she's told him if the way his jaw clenches is any indication.

"Fine, but I hope you know he's only talking to you because of the way you're dressed." He calls out to her over his shoulder.

His words sting and before she knows it there are tears stinging her eyes.

Since when did they become these people?

People that try to hurt one another.

The problem is, no one even notices how hurt she is. Stevie's always put together. She's the tough girl that, again, always puts everyone before herself.

She rushes to the bathroom upstairs, even though it's "off limits" according to Molly. She doesn't care at the moment. She just wants to cry in peace, where no one will see her perfect exterior crack.

No one ever notices anyway.

Grace does.

ZSZS

"Stevie." There's a soft knock at the door, "I know you're upset but can you please, um, help me?"

For some reason Grace's meek little voice brings a smile to her tear-stained face and she's opening the door to the small bathroom, letting the blonde in.

"Whoa, nice costume."

"Thanks," Grace smiles, "That's actually what I need help with. See, I spray painted my whole body purple, because I wanted to be purple for Halloween, and now it won't come off. I've tried everything!"

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Stevie tells her, grabbing some paper towels and dousing them with soap and water.

"Stevie?" The blonde girl asks while the other tries to get the purple spray paint off her arms. "If you don't mind me asking, um, are you and Zander ok?"

"Why wouldn't we be? We're best friends, right?"

"You're being sarcastic," Grace laughs, drawing a laugh from Stevie too because Grace would be the last person to catch on to sarcasm.

"I guess I am." Stevie says. She pauses for a moment, focusing on removing the paint from Grace's skin but the kindness in Grace's eyes makes her want to continue talking. "It's just, alright, I'm going to just come out and say this."

"Ok," Grace waits patiently.

"I like Zander. A lot. Like, more than a friend."

"Is that all?"

The simple question makes both girls bubble with laughter.

"So, just tell him how you feel and start dating. You both act like you do already." Grace tells her after their fit of laughter has subsided.

"It's not that simple, Grace. I don't think he feels that way about me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, he's always telling people I'm like a sister to him. He's always going on dates with random girls and lately all he does is start fights with me."

"Yeah, but," Grace interrupts. "He also walks you to all your classes even when some of them are on the complete opposite side of the school. He constantly has his arm around you. And last week when you were sick, he made Mr. March's whole class make you a get well card. It was so nice! He clearly likes you a lot, Stevie."

"But, Grace."

"No," Grace shushes her, "He only dates other girls because he probably thinks you don't like him like that. Or maybe he doesn't want to ruin your friendship. Plus, he's always scaring the boys who do like you away! It's like he's sabotaging all your relationships because if he can't have you, nobody can. It's totally romantic!"

"Uh, that's actually kind of disturbing. And besides, we haven't even dated and our friendship is still being ruined." Stevie says.

"Whatever," Grace huffs in annoyance, "I am ordering you to march yourself downstairs, find Zander, and lay it all out on the table. Tell him how you feel, Stevie. Stop putting everyone before yourself!"

ZSZS

Stevie never thought in a million years she'd be taking advice from Grace King. Who knew she could be so insightful. The girl wasn't given enough credit.

She had gone back to the party shortly after her conversation with Grace, but Kacey had told her that Zander had already left the party looking pretty upset about an hour before. That's how she found herself walking to Zander's house in the middle of a cold Halloween night in a very revealing cat costume. What had her life become?

Stevie finally makes it to his front steps and knocks, but there is no answer. She knocks even harder this time, until finally Zander opens the door, no longer in his hippie costume.

"Come inside. You'll freeze." He tells her, opening the door even wider so she can come in.

She's been in his house so many times before, she's already lost count. Now, it feels different and weird. The air is electrified and just altogether odd.

"I'm sorry for what happened tonight, Stevie. I don't know what came over me. Can we just forget it?" He tells her, rubbing the back of his neck. Normally, she would have accepted this apology and not questioned it, but she owes it to herself (and Grace) to be honest.

"No," Stevie answers, ignoring the shock on his face. "We can't keep doing this, Z. I'm tired of pretending like everything is ok when it's not. I like you, Zander, and I know you like me, too. So, what are we going to do about it?"

"Um."

For a split second she feels like a complete idiot. What if she's made a huge mistake? What if Grace was wrong and he does see her as a sister?

No, she tells herself, Grace was not wrong.

"Be honest with me, Zander. Why else would you get all angry and protective when guys want to talk to me? Why would you walk me to all my classes even though some of yours are half way across the school? We've even kissed before, for crying out loud! The whole school practically thinks we're dating already! I just don't understand you!"

"Stevie!" He shouts and suddenly he's close. His face is mere inches from hers, his body is pressed right up against her own, and she feels hot. "Ok."

"Ok, what?"

"You know what."

"Say it." She demands.

"You, Stevie Baskara, are right. I like you."

And then he's kissing her softly, holding her face in his hands. It's sweet and simple, a confirmation of his words, but then she's pulling away to tell him, "Remind me to thank Grace later."

"Grace?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. Basically, she was purple for Halloween. She literally spray-painted herself purple and called it a costume. It wouldn't come off and…"

"Stevie," He cuts her off. "Stop talking."

"But," His lips meet hers again, his tongue tracing the outline of her lips before entering her mouth, so she can't get a word out even if she wanted to.

She'll tell him she doesn't like being bossed around later.

He already knows, though.

That doesn't mean he'll stop doing it.

**A/N: Prompt - She was purple for Halloween. She literally spray-painted herself purple and called it a costume. It wouldn't come off. (From TextsFromLastNight . com)**

**Hope you guys like this one shot! I have no idea where it came from, but basically I wrote this while waiting out Hurricane Sandy, haha! Let me know what you think.**


End file.
